One Monday Morning
by Harleyzgirl
Summary: The beginning of a new week is about to become the start of changes in the relationship of Derek and Penelope.
1. Caught RedHanded

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds for if I did Derek and Penelope would be having one heck of a New Year's celebration tonight.

A/N: I promised a happy Christmas story, which I kinda did deliver with KricketWilliams but now that we're working on the sequel I have realized I owe Derek and Penelope an angst free story, too. I have this posted as a one shot but if you all want a sequel I already have the idea floating around in my head. You guys tell me whether this will continue or not. Until then have a happy and safe New Year. Harlie

One Monday Morning

Arriving at the Bureau Monday morning all Penelope could think was, she wished it were the Friday afternoon before a weekend the team was guaranteed to be off. Clutching her extra large black coffee with a double shot of espresso she prayed it would be enough to see her through. Whenever the team had a chance to take a break, she'd run out for more. As much as she loved having the team home for this case, it made her feel twice as guilty when she went home last night and not all of them followed suit.

As if on cue, Derek stepped into her path. He looked exhausted but he'd managed to change clothing. Likely he'd gone down to the locker room and had a quick shower at some point during the night. "Hey baby girl, morning."

"Morning, yourself, hot stuff," she mumbled. As much as she wanted to flirt with him she just couldn't muster up the strength.

"Pen?"

"I'm sorry, hon. I'll have to promise to show you a good morning on a day that should you decide to take me up on it I won't disappoint."

"Okay. You had me worried for a moment there. If it helps at all, we think we have a really good handle on the UNSUB. I was just headed to see if you were in yet. Think you can manage a few searches yet or should I give you time to finish that?" He tapped the top of her coffee cup.

"Follow me, handsome. I can type one handed until my caffeine tank is topped up."

"I'll personally buy you coffee for a week if any of these searches pan out, sweetness."

"You're such a smooth talker, you."

Penelope sipped her coffee while she fired up her babies. She wasn't paying attention to Derek since he'd perched his gorgeous butt on the edge of one corner of her desk so she yelped when she felt his fingers brush a lock of hair behind her ears.

"Relax, goddess. Did you even sleep at all last night?"

She shook her head. "I felt so guilty about going home I basically tossed and turned for a couple of hours then gave up, got ready and headed back here."

Wordlessly, Derek moved behind her chair, took the coffee from her, placing it aside and began to work on the tense muscles of her neck and shoulders. Penelope lasted about a minute and a half before the first low moan escaped her lips. "Starting to feel less guilt, baby girl?"

"Mmmhmmm"

"What was that?"

"Yes! Oh yes!"

"Want me to stop?"

"No! More." Right then Derek's thumbs simultaneously hit on an especially tender spot and she let out a long low groan of appreciation. "Awwww."

"What the hell is going on in here?"

Derek's hands stilled on her shoulders but he didn't lift them. "Just helping out Garcia with our latest search, Chief Strauss." He addressed her without turning around.

"You expect me to believe all that moaning and groaning I've been following down this hallway is for the sake of Bureau business?"

Penelope made to stand but Derek tightened his hands on her shoulders. It was then she clued in; he hadn't turned to speak to their boss because he didn't dare. As much as she longed to look up and confirm her suspicions she didn't. Instead, she slowly spun her chair taking Derek along for the ride, so they were both facing their section chief's wrath head on. "Excuse me, ma'am but are you accusing Agent Morgan and I of fraternization?"

"Frankly, yes. I've had my concerns about the two of you for some time. After this display it's obvious action has to be taken."

"Meaning?" Derek's voice was low but Penelope recognized the menacing undercurrent even if their section chief had yet to notice or react.

"Meaning, one of you has to voluntarily leave the BAU or I'll initiate my ability to make it happen along with a formal reprimand in both your files."

"Erin, I see your knickers are in a knot already and it's only 7:45," Rossi said as he came into view behind Chief Strauss.

"Agent Rossi, as informally as you insist on addressing me I am still your boss. This is none of your concern. I am currently in the process of handling a situation with your teammates that's gone on far too long."

"You are my boss in title only and we are both very aware of it, Erin. Now why don't you lay off these two? You and I will go into my office and discuss this situation like rational adults."

"Agent Rossi, I don't appreciate you manhandling me in front of my subordinates."

"Interesting, Chief Strauss, I don't appreciate you throwing your position around simply for the sake of making others as bitter as you are. Now are you going to follow me willingly or do I need to go over your head?"

Penelope and Derek watched in awed silence as their section chief left. Rossi closed the door behind them as he followed Strauss but not before giving them a very mischievous wink.

As soon as the door was closed Penelope sprang from her chair and turned to face Derek. "Hot stuff, you alright?"

"Oddly, far more than I was before all that."

"What? I got concerned when you wouldn't let me stand and-" The remainder of her words were swallowed up in the kiss Derek delivered to Penelope's lips. Once she got over the initial shock of the reality of him kissing her, she shoved her chair out of the way and molded her body to his giving as good as she was getting.

Penelope had no idea how long they stood there lost in each other. By the time they had stopped memorizing the contours of each other's mouths with their tongues and had moved on to light pecks and breathless sighs, there was no question their friendship had morphed into something far more lovely and sensual.

"I'm going to have to send Chief Strauss a thank you note," Derek murmured.

"Why's that, my love."

"To thank her for confirming what I've known for years."

"And that would be," Penelope asked even as she continued to nip at Derek's jaw.

"That we're amazing together."

"But we weren't even doing anything. You were just giving me a massage."

"And getting very turned on in the process. Baby girl, had she arrived about a minute later she likely would have caught us doing far more."

"Oh. Well, I have been promising you a good morning."

"You didn't this morning, remember?"

"The searches!" Penelope moved out of his embrace and quickly retrieving her chair sat down and got back to work. Derek however had yet to move. "You, my hunk of molten chocolate need to get out of here so I can concentrate."

"Not until you promise me something."

"What's that, my love," she asked as she turned back around in her chair to face him.

"I'm going back out there and I'm going to do everything I can to ensure we catch this guy as soon as possible. Today, if we can mange it. Once that's over though, you and I, we're going to finish what we started here, properly."

"Okay."

"I'm serious, Penelope. For the first time, it's only you and I in this relationship. If I have anything to say about it this is how it's going to remain, permanently. Are you understanding me?"

Looking at the intensity in his eyes as he loomed over her, Penelope felt her heart thumping so hard in her chest she thought it might jump out and leave with Derek. "Yes, I understand. Come for me when you're ready."

He smiled then, the most wolfish, most lustful smile she had ever seen. "Only if you promise to do the same for me later." His parting kiss left Penelope with no doubt as to his intent and they were both smiling as he returned to his office and she to her research.

Finis or TBC?

5


	2. What I Wouldn’t Give…

Disclaimer: See part 1

A/N: You voted overwhelming for this story to continue. Thank you so much for the support. There will be one more chapter after this one. It will involve changing the rating to M. Please govern yourselves accordingly. Thanks so much and keep reviewing to let me know what you think. Harlie

Chapter 2 – What I Wouldn't Give…

Derek was exhausted and ecstatic at the same time. Penelope had garnered the team the information they needed on a search later in the day. Unfortunately, by the time they informed the local LEOs who to pick up, the man was long gone from his home. He'd left a lovely trail however in the form of his near constant cell phone use as he drove out of town in his own vehicle. Whoever thought organized serial killer translated to genius had not met this guy. As the team, local police and state troopers boxed him in on the I-95, he crossed a barrier into oncoming traffic. There was nothing the transport driver could have done to avoid the accident, and all present were relieved the UNSUB was their only fatality.

Of course with the interstate now snarled in both directions, it had taken the team some time to make it back to the Bureau. Once back, Derek itched to go and see Penelope, but reined himself in and attacked the reports that needed to be completed with a vengeance. Not two minutes ago, he had placed the ones he was responsible for on Hotch's desk, given the man a nod, and headed straight for Penelope's lair.

The door was closed and only an eerie bluish glow showed in the small gap under the door, but he knew she was still there, waiting. Waiting for him. As tired as he felt, the knowledge made him walk taller. He gave a little tap out of courtesy and warning before opening the door and slipping inside. With the door closed and the room nearly dark, it should have taken him a moment or two to locate her, but he knew his baby girl. Sure enough, as he neared the couch, there she was laying on her side facing him.

Kicking off his boots, he slipped in behind her. Drawing her body tight against his own, he dropped a kiss onto her cheek before letting his eyes close. "Did you catch him, hot stuff?"

"With you guiding us, how could we not? Rest now, we'll talk later." There was time for the details on how the case had concluded some other time.

"Shouldn't we go home?"

"Later. Rest and let me hold you."

"But, Strauss…"

Derek sighed. "P, Rossi assures me she'll leave us be as long as we're discreet. I locked the door on my way in. Please, woman, let me hold you while we both get some much needed rest. We're going to need our energy later."

"Please tell me we haven't caught another case already."

"Nothing before Thursday morning at the earliest, but you and I are going to be tied up with other matters."

"You didn't change your mind."

"Change my mind? Hell, no!"

"Just checking." Penelope rolled over so she was facing Derek. "I have to admit I kept pinching myself all day wondering if I had dreamt the whole thing in my sleep deprived state."

"Does this feel like a dream?" Derek shifted Penelope under him, fitting himself snuggly between her thighs. Bracing himself on his forearms, he brushed the hair out of her face as he traced her lips with his tongue. Once she opened to him, he plunged in heart and soul. Penelope's passion in all she did was evident in their kiss, and he matched it with his own desire and love for this woman he at last held in his arms. He wanted to taste her and touch her without the barrier of their clothing. An oversized couch tucked into one corner of her computer lab, however, was not the kind of first time experience he wanted to have with her. Slowly he eased up on the pressure and took several calming breaths while Penelope did the same.

"Yes, Derek, it feels like a dream. But it's the best damn dream I've ever had."

"What I wouldn't give for a transporter right now."

She giggled. "I never thought I'd hear a Star Trek reference out of you. It's love for sure now."

Derek smirked. "You had doubts?"

"Not anymore."

"I love you, goddess."

"And I love you. Take me home, my love."

"Then let's get out of here. I think I just got my second wind."

"Then be prepared for me to knock it out of you."

"I'm ready for you, P. I've never been so ready."

TBC…


	3. Thank you, Strauss

Disclaimer: You know.

A/N: This story has morphed. I am no longer in control but I'm having the time of my life with it. I know there is at least one more part for sure. That being said, I thought this was going to be the finale. Happy reading and please don't forget to review. Thanks. H

Chapter 3 – Thank you, Strauss

Penelope's exhaustion reared its ugly head on the drive home. It was all she could do to concentrate on keeping Esther on the road as she followed Derek back to his place. By the time she parked in the driveway next to his truck, she knew she'd have to beg for a reprieve until she'd slept for a few hours. Derek opened her car door for her, offering his hand as she exited the vehicle. He maintained his grip as they walked hand in hand to her trunk to retrieve her go-bag. Taking the bag from her, he guided her up the porch stairs and into the house, not speaking until they were both inside and the door closed and locked. "Mama, I know I said I got my second wind but-"

"Say no more, hot stuff. All I want is a shower and a bed for a few hours. I'm sorry."

"Pen?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna share the shower?"

"Not afraid it'll spoil the fun later?" Penelope wagged her eyebrows at him in a teasing manner.

"I'll risk it," he said as he pressed her against the door, kissing her until her glasses were fogged and sitting crooked on her nose.

"Lead me, oh Adonis mine," she whispered once she caught her breath. They kicked off their shoes and stumbled together through the dark into his bedroom. He left her go-bag by his dresser as they made their way across the room to his en suite. "Not to be catty, hot stuff, but do you need to change the sheets?"

"Woman, you wound me. I'll have you know the last woman to sleep in my bed was my mother."

"Seriously kinky."

"Penelope!"

"Sorry, reflex. Derek your mom hasn't been here in nearly three years."

"Still need me to change the sheets?"

"Uh, no. Think I'm good."

He stopped just inside the door and blocked the way. "Give me a minute."

"Sure," she nodded as well, feeling as though she suddenly needed to be overly affirmative after her comment about the sheets. Penelope was just starting to wonder if Derek had fallen asleep on the toilet or something when the door opened. There he stood silhouetted by the light of several candles.

"Care to join me, goddess."

"Derek, I thought we were just going to grab a quick shower then head to bed."

"We are."

"Then what's all this?"

"Pen, do you have any idea how long I have waited for us to be together?"

She made a quick glance at her watch to confirm the time and then blurted out her calculation, "Just shy of sixteen hours."

"Not even close, baby girl."

"Oh, come on, hot stuff. I'm here. We've admitting to feeling the same way about each other. You don't need to pad it for me."

An odd look played across his features: somewhere between pain and disillusionment. "Do you remember these words, P? 'Hey, silly girl. You know I love you, right?'"

Penelope felt her heart plummet and her stomach clinch as if she'd been sucker punched. "Oh, oh no. But…I…oh, Derek. I'm sorry. I thought-" She stopped herself. Removing her glasses, she laid them on the counter just to Derek's left as she closed the gap separating them. Raising herself on tiptoe she kissed him. Really kissed him. At first he didn't react and she feared she had truly screwed up their nascent relationship even as it struggled to grow. Penelope pulled ever so slightly away so she could see his face. Derek's eyes were closed and although his brow was still furrowed, much of the tension had eased from his features. Bringing her lips back to his, she met less resistance this time and she used it to her advantage, slipping her tongue past his lips and deepening the kiss he was at last responding to in kind.

Derek cupped her behind bringing her more comfortably level with his lips and his groin. She shifted to make the fit perfect, sighing. With his hands occupied to keep her locked against him, Penelope went to work unbuttoning his shirt and kissing every inch of his skin she could reach. When she ran out of available skin, she pulled his arms apart and slid back to her feet, making certain to have her body rub against his on her decent. She was rewarded with a moan from him that sent her blood from simmering to boiling in a second.

No words were spoken as they removed one another's clothing. They touched. They kissed. They memorized with each caress. When at last they stood naked before the other, it was far more comfortable than either would have expected. They treasured the sensation of skin to skin. Once under the spray of the shower, Penelope could resist no longer. Derek had washed her hair. She'd washed his back. He'd moved to her front and been meticulous in the detail of washing her with soap and water, followed by a careful rinsing off with his tongue. She felt it necessary to return the favour.

Lowering herself to her knees, she cleaned him off as he'd done her. Penelope knew he was doing his best not to push her for sex. Afterall, they had agreed to showering and sleeping before consummating their relationship, but it was just too good an opportunity to pass up. Ignoring her protesting knees, she stroked his length, watching in fascination as it increased even more before her eyes. Wetting her lips, she leaned into him and savoured the clean male smell of him. Heavenly, she thought, before licking his tip. She heard Derek's groan of response and it filled her with satisfaction. Encouraged now, Penelope enveloped as much of him as she could within the confines of her mouth and gave a gentle suck.

Derek's legs gave. She hadn't anticipated her little gift would affect him so. He was leaning heavily against the tile but there was no way she could stop already. Rising up a bit, she took even more of him in until he was a good way down her throat. He answered her unasked question by bucking against her while burying one hand in her hair. As he massaged her scalp she sucked, gently at first then with far more force. She continued to fondle him as she worked him with her mouth until she felt the muscles of his lower abdomen tense. He was close and she was ready. Therefore, she was more than surprised when he pulled her away from him and forced her to look up. "I want to be inside you when I come." Penelope stood expecting for him to take her right there. "No, baby girl. We do this right. At least the first time."

Penelope thought she'd swoon right there, but she managed to hold it together as he lead her back out of the shower. She managed not to come as he toweled them both off. When he lifted her, with no effort at all into his arms, she thought she might faint and miss it all. Now as they lay on the bed, soft skin to muscled flesh, lips caressing every available inch of the body before them, hands stroking; she could feel her body preparing for Derek as it had for no other lover.

He didn't disappoint. Derek was well past her navel before she registered his intent. When he suddenly stopped over the scar on her stomach, she tensed. He raised his head and their gazes met and held as he lowered his head just enough so his lips could kiss the length of the healed incision. Penelope had no idea how she held back the tears, which sprang unbidden into her eyes. She felt it then, while she'd been so focused on not crying, Derek had reached his destination. He laved and nipped at her. His tongue was hot, the texture beyond proper description. Thoughts of trying to catalogue each and every lick soon faded as Derek inserted two fingers and alternated between them and long invasive strokes with his tongue. In and out. Out and in. Just as the rhythm was sending her spiraling, he added his thumb at just the right pressure point and she was lost. Coming back down, she reached for him, ready for them to complete what they had begun. Then she heard it: his light snore. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry; instead, she lay on his chest and let sleep take her too.

TBC…


	4. A Tribute To Rossi

Disclaimer: I'm tired of repeating myself

A/N: I think this is the finale although I might be persuaded to write and epilogue. You guys tell me. This story has been very much for you, the readers. Thank you for all the reviews, the alerts and those who have made this story one of their favorite.

Chapter 4 – A Tribute to Rossi

Derek woke tangled with another body. Before he opened his eyes or let himself panic, he took a deep breath and swallowed. As he suspected, the double action gave him all the answers he needed. He calmed considerably for a second; Penelope, warm, luscious and naked in his arms at last. Then he groaned as his memory came rushing back. It was his baby girl's natural scent mingled with his soap and shampoo, which filled his nostrils: scrumptious. It was the very essence of her he could still enjoy the taste of on his lips: delicious. However, he'd fallen asleep before they'd reached completion together: smooth, Morgan - NOT.

Refusing to believe Penelope wouldn't understand, he let his brain slip into seduction mode. He was going to have to hone every skill, perfect every talent, and make certain she felt treasured beyond measure. Cuddling up as close to her warm body as he could get, he began to whisper endearments into her hair. "I love you, baby girl." Followed by a kiss to her temple. "Thank you for last night, Goddess." He caressed her arm. "I can still taste your sweetness, Sweetness." His hand skimmed her hip before he continued his one handed journey along the supple skin of her stomach. "Now this is what I call a good morning, P." Palming her breasts, he stroked the nipples until they peaked.

"It is pretty good as far as mornings go, hot stuff."

He was smiling as she rolled onto her back to look up at him through what he knew had to be slight blurriness. They'd left her glasses on the bathroom counter last night. Not that he planned for her to need them for hours yet. "Should I get your glasses for you?"

"Derek, I can see you just fine. I don't think I'll ever need my glasses again to see you clearly."

"Now who's the smooth talker?" He kissed her then, unable to wait any longer to do so again. Wrapping both arms around her, he reveled in the feel of her taut nipples rubbing against his chest. The way their legs tangled: silky and soft to hairy and firm. Penelope responded, wrapping one hand around his shoulder while she anchored his head in place with the other. Five years plus last night was a long time to spend on foreplay. Both of them were past ready for the main event.

Derek having awoken only moments before Penelope was still quite erect, and hyper aware of how badly he wanted to be buried in her warmth. He was concentrating so hard on not easing himself between her thighs and thrusting home, he nearly came when she hiked a leg around his hip and trapped him tight against her warmth. "Pen, please."

"Don't beg me, hot stuff. Make me yours."

Derek felt his ego inflame right along with his penis. Still, there would never be another first time for either of them as far as he was concerned. He had to make this perfect for her, for them. He was going to have to slow things down. Easing out of her embrace he rolled onto his back, bringing her with him. She resisted as he moved to position her over him, plastering her body to his side instead. "P?"

"Not my favourite position."

He was instantly suspicious. Not that he wanted to think of all the women he'd been with in his life, but he couldn't think of any that didn't like to be on top. "The truth, baby girl."

She rose up enough to lay her head on his chest so they were face to face. "Have I mentioned today how much I hate profilers?"

"No. But have I mentioned yet today how much I love you? All of you: soul and body." He hoisted her up and over himself, spreading his legs so she was cradled instead of straddling.

"It's embarrassing, Derek. I don't look my best from that position. Satisfied?"

"Not even close. I obviously didn't do a good enough job of showing you how much I want and need you; all of you, last night. My bad for falling asleep." He buried his hands in her hair so he could plunder her mouth. Keep her distracted, he thought as he maneuvered his legs and hers. When he had her where he wanted her, he flipped them and drove home in one steady thrust. The explosion of sensations that overwhelmed his body stopped him cold. Opening his eyes he met Penelope's teary gaze and knew she felt it, too. They were home at last.

Derek wanted to keep the rhythm slow, but it was a lost cause. Penelope took control bucking against him, sighing and mewling. He eased a hand between them to stroke her and add to the building of her orgasm, but it was totally unnecessary. She was coiled, ready to spring, and he was right there with her. "Do you remember what you asked me to do yesterday morning, baby girl?"

"Don't want to think, sugar. Just want to let go with you."

"That's right, P. Come for…" There was no need to finish the sentence. Her inner walls pulsed and closed around him, milking him. Without further thought, he was as lost to the sensations as she was. Together, complete, sated: perfection.

Finis?

3


	5. Epilogue – For Us and Mama Morgan, too

Disclaimer: You want it? It is in part 1

A/N: This is the real Finale, folks. Thank you to each and every one of you, who sent a review, put the story on alert and/or made the story one of your favourites. I can't say thank you enough. Please let me know what you think. I really did try to keep my promise about making it angst free. Harlie

Epilogue – For Us and Mama Morgan, too

They were in Derek's Jacuzzi bathtub when he dropped his little bombshell. "So, baby girl, did you still go see your gynecologist last month about taking out your IUD?"

She was stunned silent. At no point over the last couple of days or nights had they used birth control of any form. In fact, until Derek brought up the appointment, she had forgotten she had opted to remove the device after years of having one. Her love life had dwindled to non-existent so she didn't see the necessity of continuing to manipulate her body's natural cycles. Her parents would have been so proud. Except now she might have gotten herself pregnant with her negligence. "Oh, dear! Derek, I'm sorry. I didn't even think…I don't expect…Ah, hell, if I am, I can manag-"

His lips dancing possessively across her own silenced her once again. Without much effort or resistance from her, Derek had her legs wrapped around him as he buried himself within her body. For several minutes time stood still everywhere on Earth aside from them. Making love with Derek had rocked her world in several different ways in the last couple of days. However, having him thrusting rhythmically into her even though he was aware she could get pregnant was awe-inspiring.

Her body was begging her to let go and she could feel how close Derek was, but she needed to hang on just a bit longer. She waited, moving with him, meeting his thrust with an answering counter-point. So many before them had shared this experience, yet as Penelope felt Derek's muscles tense and his erection lengthen as he moved within her body, she knew one very important difference: no one before them had ever shared a love like theirs. It would be forever unique to just Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia. There might be another FBI Special agent and FBI computer analyst who fell in love. Somewhere out there, she was certain another set of best friends came to realize their deep love for one another. It didn't matter who or where. Because no one else could be them, share their special chemistry; be experiencing this soul melding experience, except them. Derek came then with such force she could feel his seed washing through her, and she prayed as she finally let go for a tiny miracle to take root.

Her "hot stuff" held her tight in his embrace as she regained lucid thought. He was whispering something that took a moment for her to mentally comprehend. "I'm ready, baby girl, but only with you."

"You're ready?"

"For a celebration of us."

"What kind of celebration?"

"I'm thinking wedding and baby shower within a year. Maybe even a christening." He wasn't joking. His eyes were twinkling but not from amusement.

"Busy year."

"Think you can manage?"

"With you at my side, definitely."

"That's my baby."

"Yes, it will be."

He smiled at that. "I love you, silly girl."

"I love you, too, sugar." Derek stood then, carrying her with him as he got out of the tub with some haste. "Hey, what's the sudden rush?"

"We need to call my mom."

"Now? Hon, it's nearly midnight."

"She won't mind when she finds out who's going to be the mother of her grandbabies."

Penelope felt her heart beat race and then settle into a steady beat in sync with Derek's. Yes, a celebration of us, and mama Morgan, too. Perfection!

Finis.


End file.
